


Let The Struggles Fall Away

by Estirose



Category: Epistory - Typing Chronicles (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Interactive Fiction, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27920872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: You've been revisiting other places you've been to in this land of paper and beauty so that you can find parts of yourself that you've lost. Now it's time to brave the Drowning Halls once more.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6
Collections: Yuletide 2020





	Let The Struggles Fall Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lirin/gifts).



> Many thanks to my SPAG beta Karanguni and my beta testers, who made this a much better adventure than it had been by finding all the bugs. Special thanks go to silveradept, who not only beta tested this, but also helped make it more interactive.

This is interactive fiction, written in Twine. You can play it [here](https://704platelet.s3.eu-north-1.amazonaws.com/StrugglesFallAway.html).

Note: If you have trouble solving a puzzle, look in a nearby area and you will find something that can help.


End file.
